Do Over
by sabarashiikitsune
Summary: Yondaime survives and things dont go as planned now with his wife and son dead in horrible deathes he has to go back in time and fid a solution Not good at summary will redue it later
1. Chapter 1

**Do Over**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did he would never wear that hideous orange jump suit._

Speech:

"Teme" normal speech

'Believe it ' thought speech

"_troublesome"_ flashback speech

_'Dobe' _ flashback thought

"_******Oiroke no Jutsu"**_** Jutsu**

**"****Gaki" ****summon speech**

******'Kit' ****summon thought**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**"No, I won't give up my baby, how can you even suggest giving him up Minato-koi?" **

**"Kushina-chan, look I don't want to do it either but it is to dangerous I have to many enemies that would love to get back at me by coming after him." he sighed " If we had been able to keep our marriage a secret then you could have raised him away from me but since it is known then it will be to easy to tell he is mine when you are raising him. No I am sorry my beloved but it is only for a few years then you will ****be strong enough again to protect not only him but your self."**

**"Minato-koi at least keep don't tell them that the Kyuubi is sealed in him."**

**Shaking his head "I promise it will be ok he is a hero he holds back the beast and is killing it thanks to the seal they will all see him that way. Plus this time 9 years from now the fox will be dead and Konoha will have a new powerful kekkei genkai. I love you Kushina-chan I need to get back to my office and run damage control and start getting everything settled to rebuild."**

**The blond hokage turned his cloak fluttering behind him as he moved to leave the room leaving behind the sobbing redhead whom clutched the infant to her bosom in defense of the child she had to but did not wish to give up.**

**With a flash of an yellow he appears in his office as he moved to the window that over looked the still burning village. 'So much suffering to day, I don't think there is a single person who hasn't lost someone important this day.' He sat down at his chair looking at the stack of paperwork that loomed over him as he kept thoughts on how to move from here and how to help all the children who lost their parents this day. Snapping his fingers 2 blurs appeared be for him both draped in black cloaks and animal masks to hide their identities to the public.**

**"Inu(dog if you didn't know that),tokage (lizard there is no ****anbu I know of of in the story with this mask so its an oc) I need you both to go and gather the council to the chambers it is an emergency meeting if they can not guess it on their own."**

**"Hai hokage-sama"**

**He watched as the vanished in the standard konoha shunshin (body flicker) but then something strange happened the whirl of wind and leaves came to a stop freezing in mid air. Turning to the window he sees the fires frozen in time as well making it seem like time stopped.**

**"What in kami's name is happening here?"  
"That is easy young man you are outside time" spoke a mysterious voice behind him. **

**Turning to the voice he an elderly man who seemed to be in his early to mid 80's. Looking over the man who seemed to come from no where taking in everything about him as something felt so familiar about him. The elder had unruly spiky hair like his own but had turned white with age, his face was wrinkled heavily and the heavy bags under his eyes made him wander if the man has slept a full nights sleep in his life. What got him the most about the face were the eyes though they where sapphire blue like his own but showed pain,loss, guilt and regret the piercing broken look in them made him relies the man must suffer from horrible nightmares. Looking the rest over he noted the man wore a cloak like his own but it was ragged and old like no one had cared for it in decades his clothing in the same condition as the were baggy over the thin sickly looking frame though the holes around his stomach the ****yondaime could see his ribcage as clear as day showing the man hardly ever ate. He was supporting his worn and hagged legs with an old wooden cane that was cheaply made and looked as if it could snap at any moment in his scar covered hand. Minato stood there looking him over more still feeling like he knows this man, he is suddenly snapped out of his thought as the cane connects with his head painfully.**

**"OWWW what the hell was that for old man, how did you get in here, how did you pull me between time and who the hell are you?"**

**"I forgot how impatient you could be, well the hit was for staring you young baka. As for how I got here and how we are between time I am from the future come to fix a massive mistake you are about to make. And as for whom I am, well I am you."**

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Do Over**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did he would never wear that hideous orange jump suit._

Speech:

"Teme" normal speech

'Believe it ' thought speech

"_troublesome"_ flashback speech

_'Dobe' _ flashback thought

"_******Oiroke no Jutsu"**_** Jutsu**

**"****Gaki" ****summon speech**

******'Kit' ****summon thought**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**"YOU CAN"T BE ME THATS IMPOSSABLE!"**

**he was whacked in the head again.**

**"Calm down yon-baka I just told you I am from the future and time has essentially stopped how much more proof you need."  
"How about you tell me something that no one but me would know."**

**"How about the fact that you hide sense's book in a secret ****compartment under the desk so that Kushina-chan doesn't find out you read porn."**

**The young blond paled it wasn't the worst of secrets but he hadn't told anyone not even Kakashi or Jiraiya-sensei in fear that his wife would find out about it from them.**

**"OK okay I get it you are me, but what happened in the future that I would need to do something this drastic?"**

**The old man turned away from him and snapped his fingers as the room around them seemed to ripple in a and disappear.**

**"I have come to show you what the choose you make to day will have on everyone you love."**

**The blank surrounding rippled again as they were in the council chambers.**

_**A solemn looking Hokage adjusted his hat and robes as he looked over the gathered council.**_

**"_That you for coming, I called you all here to tell you what transpired this evening. About 2 hours ago I engaged the Kyuubi in battle and using a new jutsu I created called_******** Shishou Fuuin ****(Four Image Seal), I was able to summon the shinigami who aided me in sealing it into a new born child."  
"What your telling us that the demon is still alive!"**

**"_Well technically speaking it is for now."'I'll keep the other stuff to myself for now some of the clans may see the power of a bloodline made from the Kyuubi as a danger to their power and might try to assassinate Naruto.'_**

**"_Then we must kill the demon while it is weakened , we need to have the child put to death immediately" spoke a man with _****raven hair and obsidian eyes.**

**"_Uchiha-sama is right we can not let it live it would be a danger to us all!" shrieked a pink haired woman._**

**"_Hokage-sama is there any chance of it corrupting the boy or getting free?" spoke a wise sounding man with long black hair and pupiless eyes._**

**"_No there is no chance of it corrupting the infant or getting free I have the word of the shinigami about this."  
"so who is the boy that contains it Hokage-sama,And whom are his parents?"  
"His name is Uzumaki Naruto, for now he is classified as an orphan his parents will not be known."  
"We need to tell the citizens that the beast is still alive."  
"True but I think it would be best to wait sometime so the people can get through their grief on the ones they lost. So this will stay an S-ranked secret until I deem it a good time to speak, meeting adjured."  
The the chambers filled out to return to their prospective homes._**

**"It didn't stay a secret a few minutes after the meeting the rumors spread through the village abut Naruto holding the Kyuubi. Only ones who kept our wishes were the Inuzuka clan, Yamanaka clan, Nara clan, Akimichi clan, Sarutobi clan and the Hyuuga clan the rest of the shinobi and all the civilian clans spread the word like wild fire."  
"Those bastards how dare they disobey an order."  
The room rippled again and faded away as the surrounding environment turned all white.**

**"Now we will go ahead 7 and a half years to when our whole world started to fall apart."**

**The room rippled again as a dark dirty new room faded in to view.**

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Do Over**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did he would never wear that hideous orange jump suit._

Speech:

"Teme" normal speech

'Believe it ' thought speech

"_troublesome"_ flashback speech

_'Dobe' _ flashback thought

"_******Oiroke no Jutsu"**_** Jutsu**

**"****Gaki" ****summon speech**

******'Kit' ****summon thought**

******WARNING: ****This chapter will contain Gore, excessive violence and rape on a minor. Its sick but needed for the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The white blank room changed again this time it was a dark dirty room, the room had a smell of mildew, urine, feces, and blood. There was no furniture, a drain in the center of the room and chains on the walls. **

**"What room is this its horrible look and smells like worse then the holding cells in the interrogation dept."  
****"You will know the answer soon enough, watch"**

**The old man turned to the door as it swung open and a woman with a tight bun of raven hair and obsidian eyes made her way into the room pulling along a young boy that looked to be around 7 being drug into the room his hand where chained behind his back and his ankles where chained together. The boy had wild spiky golden hair and sapphire blue eyes, it seemed like a little him only 3 marks on each cheek made him made them look different.**

**"It's Naruto!"  
The old man never said anything as they watched the woman chain the boy to the wall in a painful manner. The younger man ran at her swinging at her in an angry rage only to pass through.**

**"It is our son and you can not interact with them this happened in my past and has yet to happen in you time line this will be hard on both of us but we must watch it though."  
"Why, what is going to be hard?"  
"I can not tell you but trust me it will tear you apart inside. But we must it is our punishment for our failure."  
The younger man blinked not fully understanding but stayed and returned to the old man's side and watched the events play out.**

_**The door opened again as the woman and 3 men walked in with her they looked to be civilians.**_

**"_So this is the demon brat, hehe this will be fun." _**

_**The men each haded the woman some money before she ****turned and left the room, saying only one thing before she closed the door shut.**_

**"_Do as you want with him but don't kill him yet we will save that for the festival."  
The men smirked as the turned to the boy and proceeded to each take turns punching him in the face and stomach. This went on for a good 10 minutes as the boy weeped in agony._**

**"_W-wh-why are you doing this" he weakly stuttered out only to be back handed for his troubles._**

**"_Shut up demon you deserve everything so don't you dare beg for your life, because we will show no mercy just like the no mercy you showed our families you killed."  
"Oi, Aki lets cut out its tongue then it can't talk but can still scream then we can have more fun with it."_**

_**The men laughed a little as one pulled out a knife while the other two forced his mouth open and with a pair of pliers grabbed his tonge pulling it to its full length. The one with the knife stepped up to him and raising his knife putting it into the child's mouth began to cut out his tongue slowly. Naruto tried his hardest to scream but it was muffled from the knife and pliers, they then through the detached tongue across the room where it made a sickening smack on the wall. The man then shifted and with the bloody knife began to cut away the boy's ragged shirt.**_

_**As the reminatnts of the shirt hit the floor he took the knife and stared to carve into his chest the word Kyuubi before pouring a little salt in the wound that was pulled from one of their pouches. The child screamed again as the salt make the ****cuts burn, as entered the carved flesh. He then took the knife removed the boy's pants harshly making sure to cut him a few times while doing it. **_

**As the pants hit the floor Minato was stunned before him was his son hanging from the wall being tortured he looked over the golden haired heir noting older scars that show this has been going on for a while. The boy looked like he hasn't eaten right ever.**

**"Oh Naruto"**

_**The men then spun him around to face the wall, the one with the knife started to pull down his pants. **_

**"_hehehe I am going to make you suffer to know how weak you are now demon and I will humiliate you and so will they."  
With out another word the man takes his penis in his hand and forces it roughly into the boy's ass as a sickening cry as the his sphincter tears blood dripping from him. The man continues not even caring that the boy is in pain or what he is doing to an innocent child. After he finishes releasing his semen inside. The next one does the same followed by the third as an hour passes. There on the floor below is a puddle of blood and semen._**

**"Oh kami stop this" The younger man was crying and screaming at the men who could not hear him.**_****_**"Please stop this don't make me watch any more please."  
He looked over at the old man as his eyes showed pain but he kept his calm trying his hardest not to cry to for more needed to be seen he could not break down now.**

**"Now I must show you more."**

**Time moved forward at a faster rate as day after day**__**the two men watched as the child was rapped beaten and tortured. They watched as he lost his eyes and his testicles which where removed slowly to increase the pain. **

**"Why haven't I checked on him yet?"  
"Uchiha Fugaku, Danzou and the civilian council have been doing what they can to keep us in the office to busy to check on him. As far as Kushina-chan you made her promise to stay away. Now watch its coming to an end now."  
**_**The day was October 10****th**** it was his birthday as the door opened the woman made her way in along side her was the Uchiha clan leader who looked at him and smiled. **_

**"_You really made him suffer now he can go to hell knowing how it feels to suffer"_**

_**The man reaches into a pouch taking out a kunai and places it against the end of the boys stomach before sliding it across the flesh to the other end . The child sobbed softly as the intestines spilled from him making a splat sound on the floor. The Uchiha then slit both his wrists in a vertical movement so he would bleed to death.**_

**"_Your done Kyuubi you will go to hell where you belong this day and the Uchiha clan will be seen as heroes for it. Then well can rally the people to follow us as we take over this village and make it ours as it should be."_**

_**After spitting on the boy The two left as he bleed to death. Hours pasted as a yell came from out side the door. Before it ****was kicked open the woman screaming.**_

**"_No Hokage-sama I told you he wasn't here he ran aw..."_**

_**She stopped as they came into the room where he hung on the wall dead his golden was white now from the fear he had went through for the last 6 months, his natural tan skin was death pale from the blood loss. Rage filled his eyes as the took in the sight of his dead son. Turning to the woman with out a single thought he charged a blue sphere of chakra in his hand/**_

**"_You bitch that was my son now DIE _********Rasengan****"  
The woman didn't even have time to scream as the sphere hit her the raging tempest of the jutsu proceeded to rip her frail body apart painfully leaving only scraps of flesh and bones and blood on the floor and walls. Walking over to the child his unchained the corpse letting it fall in his arms as he fell to the floor holding it tightly crying against the scared mutilated body.**

**"_I am so sorry Naruto I failed you, I thought you would be safe. Oh kami please don't take him away."  
_****It undone the two watching as well the young didn't hide his sorrow as he broke down in heavy tears. The old man tried to fight is pain but was unable to and eventually broke down as well. There they remained crying for what seemed hours.**

**To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Do Over**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did he would never wear that hideous orange jump suit._

Speech:

"Teme" normal speech

'Believe it ' thought speech

"_troublesome"_ flashback speech

_'Dobe' _ flashback thought

"_******Oiroke no Jutsu"**_** Jutsu**

**"****Gaki" ****summon speech**

******'Kit' ****summon thought**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**The Yondaime was not a happy man as he stood in the hospital morgue watching the medics do an autopsy on his boy. He stretched still sore from falling a sleep with the corpse of his son in his arms on the hard stone floor the night before. Closing his eyes for a moment trying to calm down and plan, but was knocked from his thoughts as the door was torn off and blur of red entered to room moving with out notice to the side of the bed. Walking over to his sobbing pain ****filled wife he attempted to take her in his arms to console her. ****His attempt was ended as her fist connected to his face sending him sliding back at its force.**_

**"_DON'T don't you dare touch me you bastard this is your fault. I never wanted him in that place I wanted him to be with his family but you had to send him away."  
The blond stood there unspeaking as his wife laid into him harshly, but the man said nothing because he too felt that this was his fault. Just as she finished the medic who was in charge stepped up and began to speak with a solemn voice that seemed to show his pity for the couples loss._**

**"_Hokage-sama we have finished from what we can gather the bulk of the damage was done over a 6 month period in which it seems the following he was rapped and beaten daily perhaps a twice a day some days. His tongue was cut out looks like it was done with a dull pocket knife, his eyes where gouged out and his testicles were torn off him. Looks like yesterday he was disemboweled and his wrist was cut to make the death slow and agonizing as possible."  
The red head stared in shock and pain at the words of the medic on what has happened to her son before storming from the room leaving a stuttering husband. The blond tried to stop his wife but was unable to get the words but knew she would not listen to him._**

**"_Thank you doctor I will start to work on his funeral today please clean his body up so that I can try to bury him as whole as possible."  
The medic nodded at the retreating form of the leader as he _****turned back to get the work done.**

_**Entering his office the Hokage snapped his fingers and 5 anbu landing before him kneeling. **_

**"_Inu, Tokage I want you both to search the orphanage for anything you can that will show who has been paying over the years to torture Uzumaki Naruto. Taka (Hawk), Hayabusa (Falcon) I want you both to gather the children and take them to the other orphanages. Hebi(snake) I want you gather the council members have them meet in the chambers in one hour. Now go!" _**

_**The 5 vanish in a swirl of leaves and poofs of smoke leaving the lone Hokage to stare out the window over looking the now peaceful village. The sight had once made him proud and happy to serve the great village but now he look over it in disgust knowing how truly despicable the people where behind their masks.**_

_**An hour later he entered the council chambers his face was hard and his eyes as it gazed over the people made even the hardest of the shinobi clan leader cringe in fear of them.**_

**"_I called you all here today to tell you grave news, last night I went to visit the orphanage and to visit Naruto only to find him dead. He was disemboweled and his wrists where cut so to make him suffer, but that is not the worst of it. Over the last 6 months he was raped mutilated and tortured in was that would make Orochimaru cringe."  
"What does it matter that thing was a demon and deserved it..." The Pink haired woman screeched until a kunai embedding it's self in her skull shut her up as feel to the _****ground dead.**

_**The Uchiha clan member was stunned he knew the Hkage liked the boy but to kill her for speaking her mind he knew something was wrong here.**_

**"_Any one else want to call him a demon. No? Good, now I am notifying you that 2 days after his funeral I will be resigning as Hokage and my ninja status."  
This announcement caused and up roar only one man stayed silent he knew when the announcement of the vessel's death was announced that this would happen._**

**"_SHUT UP NOW!"  
"I am sorry Hokage-sama why would you resign just because of the dem... I mean the boy's death many die everyday?" spoke a fat councilman._**

**"_Not everyone of them is my son that I have to find out was tormented for months."  
Gasps filled the air at the idea that the so called demon brat was the Namikaze clan heir._**

**"_This is something I never told anyone the seal wasn't only designed to hold the Kyuubi it was killing it slowly, by this time next year the beast would have been dead and my son would have anew powerful kekkei genkai that would have brought a new age of power to Konoha. But the people of this village where blinded by their hate that the killed a innocent child, I don't think it deserves such a powerful new class of shinobi or me as Hokage. So as of now you have 4 days to find a new Hokage. _**

_**On to further business I want this village to remember its darker side so that this will never happen again. I pass a new ****law that a memorial will be erected in the center of town on the day of the funeral and that the celebration of the festival will now be a day of mourning to mourn not only the innocence that it took, but the loss of its 'Will of Fire'. I will ask my sensei to write a book on his story so that they children will now and not repeat the sins of the parents. That is all you may go."  
Not sticking around for questions Minato vanished from the chambers appearing in his home in a yellow blur. Making his way through the house with worry looking for his hurt wife. Not finding her in any of the usual spots he heads for the room they they had put together for their son slowly opening the door. There sitting in a chair beside the bed was the fiery red head. She sat there staring at the place where their son would have slept this very night.**_

**"_Kushina-chan?" there came no reply._**

_**He knelt in front of the woman looking into her gorgeous jade green eyes to see nothing its as if she didn't see anything in the real world at the moment she was lost in her own mind. With a sigh he leaves preparing for the upcoming funeral.**_

_**The 2 days passed without indecent, Minato and Kushina stood in the temple that held the ceremony doth dressed in black dress kimonos. He had tried to take the urn with his sons ashes in it only to have his wife snatch it from him screaming not to touch her baby. The blond watched as as the red head cooed and caressed the urn telling it not to worry ****mommy is here now and she will never leave you. His head fell as he relied he lost his wife now her mind had snapped at ****the loss.**_

_**They returned home and Kushina left instantly heading into the prepared child's room still whispering and clutching the ash filled urn. Heading to his room he knew he could do nothing but watch over her from here on and hope she doesn't go any further from the path of sanity. **_

**"It was this day that I relied all the love I worked for was gone from me. I also relied I never deserved her love or his I had failed them. It was this day that I learned of the first and only person I truly hated in my like ... me." Spoke the elderly man with a single tear running down his wrinkly cheek..**

**"So the last words that she would ever speak to us was of hate and contempt. I think I can understand that" The younger one finished as the time changed again to the next day.**

_**The Yondaime sat in his office looking out the window with contempt and hate for his own village in his eyes. He had summoned a Anbu as soon as he entered and had them stationed at his home to watch over his wife incase she tried to kill herself. Turning to his desk he sat in the chair looking only at the form in front of him telling him that tomorrow at his resignation speech that the monument would be ready to display. He looked over the plans and found them to his liking and to his disgust that such a thing was even needed. He then spent the rest of the day sitting at his desk not touching the mound of papers not letting anyone in to get missions it was that day he had basically shut down Konoha. Only 2 people ****entered that office it was Inu and Tokage in there hands they held several sheets of hand written invoices that the matron ****had kept of everyone whom had paid to hurt Naruto. **_

**"_You have both done well please stay there fore a few minutes while I get this ready"  
With out a word they stayed knelt before him as he filled out and signed over 200 death warrants for each and every single person on that list._**

**"_Take these gather a team to arrest everyone of them and take them to Ibiki tell him maximum torture then execute everyone"  
The two where stunned at this as most where nothing more then civilians and here the Hokage was issuing them a horrible slow torture then death. They said nothing though and gathered the warrants vanishing in swirling leaves to complete their assignment._**

_**The next day came with no more words said as he donned his robes for the last time. Stepping out on the balcony he looked over the people they stood before him. It took all his will not to throw up at the faces he saw.**_

**"_People of Konoha I stand before you to announce horrible news to you all. Four days ago we lost one of our own in a horrible way, 4 days again Uzumaki Naruto was found dead in a dark room in the very orphanage that was charged with his safety." _**

_**Stopping her heard their cheers and crys of 'the demon is dead my children are safe' and 'thank kami now my (various relatives) can rest in peace'. The cheers made him sick and ****angry but let them die down on their own.**_

**"_That is right 4 days again NAMIKAZE Uzumaki Naruto died a horrible death at the hands of this very village."  
As he emphasized the name gasps filled the air in realization, many in their minds removed the whisker marks they had seen on the boy and noted he was basically a clone f their beloved hero and leader._**

**"_Thats right your so called demon brat was my son, I had to protect he by keeping him from myself and my wife. You people killed, abused and tormented and innocent child and the heir to my clan for something he held at bay from you all. Not only did he hold it at bay he was killing it, the seal was designed to slowly purify the demon and convert its charka into a new powerful bloodline that would have brought great prosperity and recognition to this village. This would have finished its work in one year from now but alas my son is dead and he has died horribly. _**

_**Today as my last orders as Yondaime Hokage I have order the arrest and executions of all those who were found to have tortured my son. I have ordered the erection of a monument to the death of an innocent child by the villages blind hate. My last order is that as of today the Kyuubi festival is no more instead October the 10****th**** will be a day of mourning for the loss of an innocent and the loss of the will of fire that made Konoha great. From now on the October 10****th**** will be called "Naruto Mo Hi" (per my Japanese dictionary "Naruto Mourning Day"), anyone found celebrating will be arrested on this day , all shops will be closed and no ninja shall do ****any missions on this day. Now turn to the town square and we ****will unveil the memorial to my son."  
With out any protest all turn to see the tap raised on a marble carved monument The monument was carved into the shape of the Konoha symbol with a torch in front and a plaque that read "In hope that all those who left the path of righteousness find their way back to it. Dedicated to Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto who lost his innocence to the hate of other may his soul rest in peace and find happiness." The people looked at it with guilt and regret for their actions.**_

**"_In 1 hour I will no longer be Hokage nor will I be a ninja of Konoha I will retire to I clan compound where I am needed by my distrot wife. If you wish to see me I will always be in front of this memorial on my sons birthday till the day the shinigami comes to take my soul to the here after."  
Then with out another word he vanished in a yellow blur leaving a guilt ridden populace. They disbursed returning to their homes needing to think and reflect on their actions._**

**To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Do Over**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did he would never wear that hideous orange jump suit._

Speech:

"Teme" normal speech

'Believe it ' thought speech

"_troublesome"_ flashback speech

_'Dobe' _ flashback thought

"_******Oiroke no Jutsu"**_** Jutsu**

**"****Gaki" ****summon speech**

******'Kit' ****summon thought**

******Warning:**** This chapter will contain suicide**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_**Days had passed since the Yondaime resigned, his aging predecessor had once again, with enough argument retook office in his stead. Minato spent everyday in the compound not leaving it in fear of his wife whose sanity was fading further. He spent much of his time either studying seals in his library, or taking care of his wife who seemed to become invalid. At the moment he was taking his wife from their son's room and to the bathroom to clean and bath her, the smell of ****urine and feces filled the air telling him what he already thought. He looked at her still clenching the urn in her arms as if it where the child its self still cooing it like a new mother would her child. He had on several occasions attempted to liberate the urn from her but it all ended with her in a rage at some one stealing her precious 'baby'.**_

**"_Come on Kushina-chan lets get you and Naru-kun bathed."  
He talked to her but never gets a response anymore to her he is not there and he knew it he only saw her dream and in that dream Naruto was still an infant in her arms. He had tried to break this dream even asking Inoichi to try to get in her mind and help, it ended badly for the mind walker as the mind of a insane person was dangerous and he was attacked by her subconscious viciously. He helped her remover her tossing away the stained adult diaper she had to wear, the sight of the once powerful and feared jonnin who they once called "Beniiro no Shinigami"(Crimson Death god) was no reduced to that of a grown child, that the woman he loves is in this state because of his discussion broke his heart everyday. Helping her in the tub he began to run the water wetting the sponge he washed her careful to to wet the urn and make her loose it again. _**

_**He finished her body clean again her redressed her and helped her back to their son's room. He never took her from there long it was futile she would always go back she even slept there (when she slept) in the child's bed. He helped her into the rocking chair listening to her constant whispers of 'mommy will always love you Naru-kun' or the lullabies she ****sang to it. He set down some food and left the room knowing if he stayed she wouldn't eat it. Outside the door he collapsed his tears cascading from his eyes.**_

**"_I will save you Naru-kun, Kushina-chan I promise I will save you both if its the last thing I do."_**

_**He then slipped into darkness from exhaustion, he like his wife barely slept now days it showed. He was withered the once heart throb of Konoha one who had countless fan girl look 10 years older then his real age, he was unhealthily thin as he rarely left his research or wife long enough to eat. His once vibrant hair wasn't wild anymore it was unruly due to him shattering every mirror it the house in disgust at his own image. His once piercing sapphire blue eyes where now dull and old and the massive bags under them made it look worse.**_

**"Its sad to see what happened to her,its like she is an empty shell" The young one spoke**

**"She is an empty shell her spirit died the day our son did it's sad to see it again"**

_**Time passed everyday was the same studying seals and taking care of his wife with out rest or regard to his own health. Only on his son's birthday did he dare to break the norm, on that day he would leave the house and spend the day at the memorial he would stand there and stare at it ignoring the families who came to pay tribute on this holiday of mourning At the end of the day he would return home and return to his normal routine. **_

_**Four years of this same life passed with no change in his ****routine. One the day that would have been his son's 12****th**** birthday Minato as usual stood at the memorial but something felt off, something felt wrong like the day Naruto died. He began to worry about what it could be then he relied 'Kushina' he thought. **_

_**Turning from the monument he ran as fast as his weakening body could toward his home wishing he had the physical ability to use his ********Hirashin no Justu****. He over the years only trained his chakra and chakra control letting most of his muscles wither away stating for what he needed to do they were of little use.**_

_**He finally reached home panting heavily from the run but still didn't stop until he reached the room. Opening the door his face paled as his heart nearly stopped beating at the sight. There hanging from a truss the held up the roof was his unbreathing wife hanging from a noose. He walked over he wandered when she did it knowing his excursion to the monument was shorter then usual but he was still there a good 12 hours. As he touched her body he found it had gone cold to the touch. Shaking he to a step back from the corpse turning his attentions to something fluttering in the corner of his eye. There on the table was a piece of paper held in place by the urn containing his son's ashes.**_

_**Taking the note he read it to hims self.**_

**"**_**Minato-baka-teme****"**_

_**He blinked at the phrase not relising his wife was cognitive enough to wright that, he shrugged it off and kept reading.**_

**"**_**As you are reading this I am dead. I finally got from my dream today I a relied my son should be old enough to become a ninja like myself this year. I looked at his ashes and knew he would never be a great ninja like I dreamed he would. He would never have his own dreams or have his own family to love. I relied he died unloved and in pain a pain even after fighting a bloody war I would never truly understand. So I thought about it and thought about it and I decided I could not leave him alone any longer in the after life. So I now leave you to join my beloved son in heaven, hell or purgatory it matters not I will follow him where ever I have to. This is so long you pathetic excuse for a father you Kusoyaro (bastard).**_

_**I hope you rot in hell**_

_**Uzumaki Kushina of Uzu no Kuni****"**_

** _He sighed to himself knowing she died hating him but didn't blame her for the hatred._**

**"_I will save you both or die trying that is my promise and I will never break another promise."_**

**"Ohhh Kushina-chan not you too."**

**He turned to the older him and screamed with teary eyes.**

**"Stop this stop showing me this it's to horrible. Why did they have to die like this they deserved much more then this."  
"I know it hurts I lived through it once already but you must bare with it."  
"Why?"  
"So you can fix our mistakes."**

_**Time passed and the corpse of his beloved was cremated and the urn was left next to the one of his son. The note she had written for her suicide was framed and placed on the memorial for all to read as a new feeling of guilt flooded the village. This also was written in the ending of the book that was now being sold it was one of only 2 book written by Jiraiya and this book sold better then any of his perverted ones, though he made no money off it. All the profit of the book was given to the Uzumaki House for Abused and Neglected Children that in the name of the Naruto tried to make sure no more would end up like him. Parent's had read the book to their children and told them how they fit in and how they learned from so that their children wouldn't be as blind with hate as they once were.**_

_**After the funeral Minato all but dissappeared from the public he now worked night and day to on trying to make his seal. If not for his friend Hiashi, Shikaku, Inoichi, Chouza, and his one remaining student Kakashi checking up on him and making sure he eats and sleeps he would have staved him self to death and lost his mind from lack of needed sleep. Even through his pain and his weakening body he pressed on.**_

**To be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Do Over**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did he would never wear that hideous orange jump suit._

Speech:

"Teme" normal speech

'Believe it ' thought speech

"_troublesome"_ flashback speech

_'Dobe' _ flashback thought

"_******Oiroke no Jutsu"**_** Jutsu**

**"****Gaki" ****summon speech**

******'Kit' ****summon thought**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_**A now 60 year old Minato moved through his library getting another fuuin scroll his weight now needed to be supported by a cane as his muscles in his legs had weakened and his aging didn't help any. Over the years he lost more people his student, his sensei and his friends had all passed away only one of his friends remained Hiashi. Over the years once a week the ex-Hyuuga clan head would come and join him in his study and talk about many thing. Thought it slowed him down it helped refresh him to continue his work on his most ****powerful seal. Though the last few weeks Hiashi never came he worried that his last friend had left him too.**_

_**As he put the scroll down with a tired sigh his library door open revealing the pupiless pale eyes man. Like Minato Hiashi looked older then he really was this had come from being forced to watch his eldest child Hinata being forced into the branch family then turned into a slave for the elders enjoyment. He was forced by his now heartless second daughter to sit back and watch as she was passed from elder to elder each taking her to their bed chambers and raping her. She had forced to bare several heir for them and was never allowed to be a mother to them as she was considered unworthy to love them that way.**_

**"_Hiashi my old friend I feared you died."  
In a solemn sad voice the old man replied/_**

**"_I now wish I had. I had to fight so I could have a funeral for Hinata."  
"What happened?"  
"She broken, well she had been broken since childhood. I know I pushed her to hard but I had to or thought I did. She killed her self last month."  
"I am sorry old friend loosing someone you love is always hard. Though I always wandered why you pushed her so hard?"_**

**"_I knew the clan council was after her cause she looked like her mother to much. The years ago tried to get Hitomi as their plaything but failed because of her betrothal to me. So when I saw them going after Hinata I became hard on her I _****wanted her to be strong so that they could not dispute her right to the clan head position. But it didn't work it only made it worse. To top it off the council corrupted Hanabi into being heartless. I know this brings up bad memories but if your son had survived maybe we could have had them betrothed and saved her this fate."  
Minato stopped and did something he hasn't done in decades, he smiled scaring Hiashi.**

**"_Old friend you know what I have been doing here all these years? Why I have given up my physical abilities but kept my chakra strong?"  
The pale eyed man shook his head. _**

**"_I am working on a seal that will allow me to send my soul and memories back in time. I will do this and this will allow me to take my younger self through a sort of ghost walk through the future relating to him. Though the seal will take to much time to complete on my own I fear it I will finish when I am in my 100s but will not live that long. If you want to help me we can both go back and fix our mistakes."  
"How can we fix them Minato?"  
"We go back you show yourself your future I do with mine then we have ourselves get a betrothal between Naruto and Hinata, this will enable Naruto to stay at you compound and we can train them both together till Kushina can bring him home. This will save Naruto from his fate and he will never be alone again, and it will save Hinata from being there slave as she will become the wife of the Namikaze clan head."  
Hiashi joined him in the smile as he nodded liking the idea as _****hope filled him. **

**"Wait Hiashi is doing the same with his younger self as you are with me?"  
The old man nods to him.**

**"Keep watching young man and you will fully understand it all."**

_**The two spent another 2 and a half decades working now old men the stood there looking at their work with smiles and hope.**_

**"_I think we did it Hiashi and its perfect on my son's birthday. I say we go to the memorial and make the seal there we can use it at the very minute that Naruto died."  
They gathered their supplies placing the items in pouches they headed out. The two where watched by the citizens coming to pay their respects on this solemn day as if they had lost it in their grief, but out of respect for the two greats of the village no one stopped them. The finished the seal and stood back watching their clocks. _**

**"_It's time Hiashi I will see you in the new time line."  
The both began going through a long set of seals before slamming there hands into the drawn seal and yelling in unison._**

**"**_******Jikan Tamashii Haikingu Fuuin****" (Time soul walk seal)**_

_**There was a bright flash the filled the streets blinding everyone around for a few moment. As the sight returned they seen the two old me laying face down on the ground. To all witnessing in that time line two of Konoha's greats died.**_

_**In a dark hall stood the two men as the looked around curiously.**_

**"_Think I worked Minato?"  
Before the man could answer a voice filled the air, it was a voice of power a voice of wisdom. As the the figure of the voice came to being they fell to their knees in respect because before them stood kami himself. (Personal note I dislike when stories make kami a girl. It's not a sexiest thing just kami means god while megami means goddess)_**

**"_You have succeeded but time travel is forbidden, I shall not allow you to pass this road to the past and shall punish you for you heretic ways."  
Shaking but refusing to give up after all his work._**

**"_You may punish us all you like kami but we will move to the past, I refuse to give up on my son and my wife and will fight any who stand in my way including you."  
His voice cleared as he spoke fear gave way to resolve, not only for him but for a standing Hiashi who both got into a battle stance. The sight made kami laugh full heartedly as the two mortals were willing to fight a powerful entity that they stood no chance against for their loved ones._**

**"_Very well I will allow you to pass. You may walk yourselves through this future to show them what has transpired. Once you finish your souls will merge with theirs and theirs will take over. Once your new selves die though I shall decide your punishment for this tress passing into thing no mortal should ever trespass. But know this you have this one chance to fix your families and only your families all others who _****where meant to die shall still need to die." **

_**As kami vanished the two walked off into the darkness fearless about what they would face.**_

**Minato looked over to where his old self was only to see him gone. The room rippled around him one more returning to his office once more the swirl of leaves of the Anbu leaving began to move again. He turned to the window watching the fires start to burn again as time returned. He waited knowing what would happen now he began to count down from 5, upon reaching 1 his office door slammed open revealing Hiashi.**

**Turning to his friend he smiled wisely.**

**"Lets fix the future shall we?"**

**To be continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**Do Over**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did he would never wear that hideous orange jump suit._

Speech:

"Teme" normal speech

'Believe it ' thought speech

"_troublesome"_ flashback speech

_'Dobe' _ flashback thought

"_******Oiroke no Jutsu"**_** Jutsu**

**"****Gaki" ****summon speech**

******'Kit' ****summon thought**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**"So we know what to do then Minato?"**

**The blond nodded walking over to his desk he pulls out a betrothal form and began to fill it out and sign it. He turned to Hiashi who followed suit signing his name to the form.**

**"Now the hard part ... explaining to our wives so they will sign to. How are we going to tell them we failed them and our children in another life."**

**Hiashi shivered at Minato mentioned them telling their wives. **

**"Yes but I doubt Hitomi or Kushina will ever fill sign this form with out knowing the truth."  
"well I guess ill go first Kushina is really upset about giving Naruto away then you can explain it to Hitomi in the morning just before we drop off Naruto." **

**Hiashi nodded he really did not want to tell his wife but would for Hinata's future. He turned leaving to head to the council chambers hearing his friend call him.**

**"Tell the council I have to take care of something first and will join them shortly."**

**The pale eyed man nodded and left as Minato took the form in his hand with a sigh.**

**"This time I will not fail either of you I promise."  
With that he vanished in a yellow blur toward the hospital. Kushina looked up as she coddled her infant in her arms to see the one person she didn't want to see now, her husband as he appeared in a blur of yellow.**

**"NO I WON'T GIVE HIM UP!" she looked hysterical the sight made his heart jump, her eyes where like that of the Kushina his future self showed him.**

**"Wait Kushina-chan I am not here for that I am here to solve that please sit back I have a story to tell you one that is a little hard to believe."**

**She sat back clutching her child tightly but carefully not to harm him as she listened to him. Her eyes widened and narrowed as he told her the story his future self had showed him as he got to the death of their son he was suddenly meet ****with a swift punch to the face sending him flying back into the wall. The punch unlike another he was hit with from her when angry as not weakened in fear of hurting her love she gave him a full force punch. He grunted expecting it as his blood dripped from his busted nose and lip his jaw aching he continued the story as if it never happened.**

**"After that I am definitely not giving up Naruto I won't let him live like that, I won't let him die like that."  
"I agree but we still can't keep him at home so Hiashi who also had his future self show him the horrors of what happens to his eldest daughter came up with a solution."  
He reaches back handing her the betrothal contact carefully trying not to anger her anymore. Taking it she looks it over then give him a questionable look as I how will this work.**

**"In the other future Hiashi's daughter Hinata was forced into the branch family then used as a sex slave by the council elder forced to bare child after child and never again allowed to speak to her own children. She couldn't handle it and killed herself it nearly destroyed Hiashi. As a way to save both Naruto and Hinata will marry this will make her the future wife of the Namikaze clan head so the council will have no power over her. Naruto as the future husband in a political marriage would be freely allowed to stay on in the Hyuuga compound. **

**Now since Naruto will be staying next to us at my friends we can come and be with him when ever we like with out anyone getting the wiser since as Hitomi's best friend we both spend a lot of free time with them."**

**Kushina looked down at her baby with a soft smile.**

**"That should make things so much better Minato-koi" Her voice again showing affection to her husband who only smiled thinking it would work as well. **

**"I must go beloved I need to go to the council meeting we will be taking Naruto to the Hyuuga residence first thing in the morning before sun up so not to be seen."  
He then moved vanishing in a yellow blur appearing in the council chambers looking over the members of the civil council with hidden disgust. 'Now for step 2 to save my son' he thought to himself.**

**"Yondaime-sama please tell us how you were able to defeat the Kyuubi we do not understand."  
"well honorable council I must start off by telling you that the Kyuubi is not dead , not yet anyhow."  
Hiashi looked at him with a questionable look wonding what he was doing, no one noticed behind his stoic mask. The council was in an uproar at the news firing of questions that could not be understood as they were all said at the same time.**

**"Let me finish its not dead yet but is dying. No human can kill the Kyuubi its chakra must exist in one form or another, so in order to defeat it I was forced to seal it in a young baby."**

**As expected Uchiha Fugaku stood up to express his opinion.**

**"Hokage-sama that child must be killed then it is to dangerous to leave alive."  
"No you are wrong Uchiha-sama killing the child would be ****the dangerous idea one that would destroy the village in the near future."  
As the Uchiha sat the other annoyance stood this one with that pink haired civilian council fool.**

**"Hokage-sama how can killing the demon be dangerous?" **

**"What I mean Haruno-sama is simple if you would have let me finish."  
Seeing the annoyed look in his eyes she eeped and shut up taking her seat silently listening.**

**"Now the reason it would be dangerous if we kill the vessel then the chakra will disburse only to reassemble into the Kyuubi again in around 10 years. If we leave it alone in nine years the seal will purify the chakra making it into a new kekkei genkai one more powerful then any that has come before, one that will strengthen Konoha in greatly."**

**In the back one of the elders a man by the name of Mitakodo Homura stood up.**

**"Hogake-sama if I might as to interrupt how long would it take fore the purification to complete."**

**Smiling as he got them in his clutches with his little lye about the Kyuubi being reborn in only 10 years time.**

**"It will take 1 year pure tail the demon possessed so 9 years in total."  
Wringing his hand with a power hungry look on his face for the power of this new kekkei genkai in his 'Ne' forces.**

**"The child should be put to use by letting me take offer his education and training Hokage-sama after all some peasant ****child with that power should be controlled."  
"You Danzou will do no such thing as the child is protected he is heir to one of the major clans of this village. The name and clan he comes from is kept secret the parent has been sworn to secrecy to the point he won't tell anyone other then who I allow he to speak it too. You will all know the truth in 9 years time when the process has finished. Till thin I say we vote not to let the populace know about the Kyuubi's seal and the new kekkei genkai as it could reach our enemies, all in favor." **

**The vote was unanimous they all voted to save the knowledge wanting this new kekkei genkai to make Konoha prosper. With that the meeting ended each returning to aid with the clean up or just go home and sit on their fat ass.**

**To be continued**


	8. Chapter 8

**Do Over**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did he would never wear that hideous orange jump suit._

Speech:

"Teme" normal speech

'Believe it ' thought speech

"_troublesome"_ flashback speech

_'Dobe' _ flashback thought

"_******Oiroke no Jutsu"**_** Jutsu**

**"****Gaki" ****summon speech**

******'Kit' ****summon thought**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**It was 3 am and the streets of the great village where devoid of life and pitch black. With the curfew in effect to keep the streets safe no one dared venture out except 2 people, one was the leader of the village and his wife who were with in their rights to move when no one else could. The commanding blond man walked silently noting the presents of a few of his Anbu who where there to see who it was and then leave, beside him as a petite red headed woman in her arms she held what looked like a med kit to all who observe it.**

**Reaching the gates the Hyuuga residence the two guards look at them then the med kit questionably but per the clan head's orders the let them through without a word. The two figures make their way across the grounds silently before entering the largest house in the compound. In front of them was the ever beautiful Hitomi, she like unlike most Hyuugas she didn't have the black hair hers was more of a light purple color that reached to the small of her back her bangs trimmed to her eyebrows. She watched them with her pale pupil less eyes that unlike most where not full of arrogance but instead confidence and warmth. She wore a dark lavender kimono that hugged her body showing its perfection (a good way is she looks like an older more confident Hinata).**

**"Hello there Hitomi-chan" **

**Chirped the read headed woman as she carefully set the med kit on a pill like it was made of the most expensive and fragile crystal on the earth. Then she walked over to her friend hugging her. While the women hugged and gabbed softly Minato walked over to traditional Japanese table and sat on he knees before looking over at his best friend while trying to keep a straight face. There sat there ever stoic Hiashi, with a fat lip and swollen black eye.**

**"I see Hitomi wasn't happy with the news about the future either?"**

**"Not in the least"**

**He scowled looking at his blond friend, the man showed no damage.**

**"I figured Kushina would have beaten you with in an inch of your life with the info you told her."  
With a huge sheepish grin he began to scratch the back of his head.**

**"Yeah she hit me pretty good lucky I was already in the hospital, they used a healing jutsu on my face. Still made me wader as small as she is where all the strength to send me flying into a wall hard enough to make an imprint came from."**

**"I believe it is the power of a pissed of mother never saw that strength in Hitomi either until I relayed the story of Hinata."  
As the talked the two women in question had rejoined them and with a slight coughing sound brought them back to reality.**

**"So to save both your son and our daughter they will marry, Naruto will stay here with Hiashi and me until you can take care of him yourself, is that correct Minato, Kushina?"**

**"That is correct all we need is your signature Hitomi and it will be locked up in a blood seal safe in my office until the announcement of Naruto."**

**Taking the form in her hands she signs her name with out a second though.**

**"This will keep those old kasoyuro off my daughter. So I guess the med kit is Naruto in a **_******Henge no Jutsu**_**?"**

**With out a nod Minato held his hands in the sign of ram and called out "**_******Kai**_**" then in a poof of smoke there where the med kit was lay a tiny baby with a head full of unruly blood hair, ****on each cheek donned 3 lines that looked like whiskers. This sight made both women sequel out "Kawaii!" loudly. Kushina walked over carefully picking up her son and walked back over to Hitomi placing him in her arms.**

**"I will be here all the time to help you take care of them both Hitomi, besides I really want to be with my son and get to know my future daughter-in-law." **

**The watched the baby as he yawned , opening his eyes looking at them with eyes so brilliantly blue that the seas would envy them, then with out a single movement he giggled and started to grab with his little pudgy hands Hitomi's long hair tugging it and playing with it. Both women giggled the sight was to cute Hitomi ignore the discomfort of her hair being pulled.**

**"Come lets put this little one to bed Kushina he can share Hinata's crib." **

**The women walked out of the room heading into the nursery there sleeping in the white and lavender crib laied the young girl. Carefully the woman set the blond in the crib, when he was laied down the boy cooed and rolled over snuggling into the warmth of Hinata, the girl's eyes opened looking at the other infant holding her in her crib making her blush before snuggling into him as well, both drifting back off to sleep. The two women where fighting the urge to cry out 'awww' at the precious sight. They turned to walk out into the room with the men again. **

**"well notice no crying I suppose you where able to get him in there with out waking her"**

**The woman shook her head making both me raise an eyebrow as curiosity filled them. They noted the look on their wife's face looked like they had just seen the cutest puppy on earth and that made them even more curious.**

**"Nope when he was put in there he snuggled up against her it was adorable. But that wasn't the best part was it Kushina?"  
"Nope when he did she woke up and she blushed, it was so KAWAII to see that little girl blushing before snuggling back into Naruto's warmth, I think they will be the most adorable couple as they grow."  
Both women giggled for a few more moments.  
"We must go as to not raise suspicions, Kushina will come everyday to help Hitomi with the two children after a few days. We need her to focus on her health and if she comes over here while the village is being rebuilt to much it will make people think she is better and cause a contrivursy that the wife of the Hokage isn't pulling her own weight in the after math. I will visit every night and when he is a little older I will train him here."  
The all nodded and the Namikazes left to return to their own compound.**

**To be continued**


	9. Chapter 9

**Do Over**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did he would never wear that hideous orange jump suit._

Speech:

"Teme" normal speech

'Believe it ' thought speech

"_troublesome"_ flashback speech

_'Dobe' _ flashback thought

"_******Oiroke no Jutsu"**_** Jutsu**

**"****Gaki" ****summon speech**

******'Kit' ****summon thought**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Time had passed almost as quickly for Minato as it had in the time walk with his older counter part. He smiled deeply at the memory of the last 6 years, though his son could not come home he never live one day with out the love of a family. Kushina spent most of her time there with her son playing with him, Hitomi and Hinata, though their marriage was a little rocky for the first 2 years they eventually remembered their love for each other and where happy together again. Every night Minato would visit his son and for the last year ****had began training him to be a ninja, the damned boy was a genius in the art picking up everything he was taught he loved it. Over the year he had already mastered some chakra control exercises like leave slicking and tree walking, he had be come adept at the Namikaze family taijutsu style and was far stronger then any one his own age group, heck he could probably take down a new genin in hand-to-hand combat. While his chakra reserves where large to due to it needing to keep the Kyuubi at bay to perform even the simplest of genjutsu he got good at seeing and dispelling lower level ones. His ninjutsu was unimaginable the boy had wind and fire element (fire due to the Kyuubi chakra) he had managed to master **_******Kawarimi no Jutsu**_**, ****__****Henge no Jutsu****, and while not being able to do **_******Bushin no Jutsu**_**, he hand master to the uprise of his parents and his Uncle and Aunt (Hiashi and his wife) ****__****Kage Bushin no Jutsu****. He had also mastered a few elemental jutsus including **_****** Katon Endan **_**(fireball), ****__****Katon Housenka no Jutsu ****(Mystical Fire Phoenix Technique), **_******Fuuton Atsugai **_**(Pressure Damage), ****__****Fuuton Daitoppa ****(Great Breakthrough), and **_******Fuuton Renkuudan **_**(Drilling air Projectile). He this time new exactly who his parents where and got to love them everyday to his own glee.**

**Hinata herself had become very adept at the clans Juuken techniques and had even master the three academy justus **_******Kawarimi no Jutsu**_**, ****__****Henge no Jutsu****, and **_******Bushin no Jutsu **_**as well to the shock of her parents ********Hakke Rokujuuyonshou ****(Eight Divination Signs, 64 palm of the hand), and even **_******Hakkeshou Kaiten **_**(Eight Divination of the Palm, Heavenly spin). The two had become close choosing to always with one ****another, when they were still babies if one was separated from the other they would wail and cry until they were together again. The parents loved to tease them about it then watch them flush at the mention of their love for one another, but the families could see that the love between the two was strong even at this young age and would be so happy when they found out they they were to be married at 16. Today they both stood at the gates of the compound they were both dressed for their first day at the academy it was decided that they would pretend to not know each other in school and play parts thinking of it like an infiltration mission. Naruto dressed in a neon orange tee-shirt and shorts was to play the dobe and class clown and had to be loud and obnoxious until his heritage was announced, they had put sweat proof makeup on his cheeks to hide his whiskers. Hinata was dresses in knee high beige shinobi pants and and over sized lavender coat with a hood, she was to play the shy girl who was to afraid of hurting anyone to fight right. The deception was not only to fool the other student but make the two hold back a lot so they did not kill their fellow classmates.**

**"Okay you two I will be taking Hinata myself Naruto you are to come in 5 minutes after her alone you are supposed to be an orphan and remember your parts."  
"Hiashi-oji-san how long do we have to pretend?"  
"Just for the next few years Naruto when the announcement on your 9****th**** birthday of who you really are happens you can be who you are, but even then you need to hold back you are both to strong and could hurt you sensei let alone you classmates."  
****"Hai" They both chirped**

**"I can't wait so I can get out of this kami awful color."**

**To be continued**


	10. Chapter 10

**Do Over**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did he would never wear that hideous orange jump suit._

Speech:

"Teme" normal speech

'Believe it ' thought speech

"_troublesome"_ flashback speech

_'Dobe' _ flashback thought

"_******Oiroke no Jutsu"**_** Jutsu**

**"****Gaki" ****summon speech**

******'Kit' ****summon thought**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**The time at the academy was hell on the two, first they had to stay away from each other. While Naruto could say hi to her all Hinata could do was stutter incoherently and blush. He played his part perfectly, to perfectly he was dead last in class.**

**The 3 years went by but not fast enough for them both. Today was the day of Naruto's 9****th**** birthday and both him and Hinata were heading home from the academy when something hit Naruto inside sending a little pain through him as he began to ****release massive amounts of chakra.**

**"H-Hinata-chan I don't feel so good now." **

**He looked down as she started to collapse only to be caught by a yellow blur that appeared next to him. Minato picked up his son in his arms holding him bridal style.**

**"Hinata we have to head to my compound quickly so grab on and hang on tight." **

**Without questioning him she grabs his robes tightly as all three vanish in a blur of yellow appearing in the indoor training room in the Namikaze compound. With out saying anything he quickly lay his son down on the floor and began going through hand signs doing almost 50 in only 5 seconds as multiply seal on the wall started to glow for a just a second the fade out.**

**"We can not tough him now Hinata we must let this happen, I must warn you he will scream cause the effect of what is happening is altering his very genetic makeup."**

**They both stood off to the side as ungodly amounts of chakra poured from Naruto, as it did things started to happen to his body. He started to grow a little gaining 6 inches making him now 4 foot 10 inches (I did some research at 9 the average hight for a 4'4" so he is tall for his age now) , his muscles began to become more defined and solid showing strength that most adults shouldn't posses let alone a child while being sleek showing he would have in human speed and agility. He hair started to grow making it look like a mane of golden hair. His K9 teeth enlarged become as fangs in his mouth, his ****finger and toe nails started to come to a point before growing into razor sharp diamond hard claws that could slice though solid steel like it was made of paper. Activating her Byakugan she looked at what was going on inside him what she saw made her gasp his bone structure became as hard as steel and his chakra was now free flowing meaning he no longer needed his tenketsu points meaning her **_******Juuken **_**would no longer work on him. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the chakra died down and they heard a moan as he sat up. Rubbing his head for a moment before he opened his eyes making then both gap at the sight, his eyes where still blue but now where glowing softly and even have slits for pupils. He finally spoke his voice was animalistic and rough.**

**"Ohh any one get the number of the mountain that hit me?"**

**They both chuckled as Minato deactivated the seals letting in a medic team that began to run tests on him taking note of everything.**

**"When they finish try to reduce you chakra to you center Naruto and you and Hinata get into your formal kimonos we have a speech to go to today."  
A smile appeared on his face thinking to himself 'finally I can have my son fully back he can finally be called a Namikaze.'**

**He watched as Naruto changed back to his normal state only his growth spurt and hair length was the same as in the transformed state. As he turned back Hinata went with a wet soapy rag and began to wash Naruto's face as she did she cleaned off his make up relizing that his whisker where gone.**

**The people where gathered around the Hokage tower ****everyone was there even the children's classmates. Adjusting his robes he looked back at the two well dressed youngsters and stepped out onto the balcony to over look the people. He took a deep breath readying his speech, he couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces.**

**"People of Konoha I come before you on the anniversary of the 'death' of the Kyuubi to tell you all something important."**

**The crowd cheered as she spoke of the great beasts death.**

**"What you don't know is that was a lie"  
The cheering stopped as fear swept the people.**

**"No one can completely destroy a Bijuu they are living chakra and thus can only be made into other things so 9 years ago the Kyuubi was sealed into a new born child. That child kept the Kyuubi at bay while the seal purified its chakra to create a new powerful kekkei genkai. As of an hour ago the seal finished it job and the child has awaken the new power, this power will bring great benefit to Konoha and make it stronger then ever."  
The crowed cheered even louder now not only was the beast dead but it left a new elite clan in their midst. One man shouted out to the Hokage.**

**"who was this second hero who bared such a burden for us all?"  
"That is why I gathered you here to introduce him and his betrothed fiancée, before they I do allow me to tell you about this new kekkei genkai. It is called Kitsune Tamashii (Fox soul) the barer become super strong, fast and agile, with diamond hard bones and cells that can regenerate damage. He ****will have free flowing chakra this effect makes the Hyuuga's **_******Juuken**_** and the effects of the Sharingan's copying ability useless on him. He will have razor claws that are hard as diamonds that can even cut through steel and fangs that can tear a massive chink out of even then mightiest tree. His eyes allow him to see even in the darkest of spaces (foxes are nocturnal and have natural night vision so seemed appropriate) and have the same effects as the Sharingan and Byukagan on genjutsu. HE will be able in his transformed state with the right training be able to use his elemental affinates freely as if they were an extension of him. His sense of smell and hear can now rival that of the Inuzuka clan."  
The crowd was speechless thinking what a powerful kekkei genkai will be in this village.**

**"Now allow me to introduce him he is my son Namikaze Naruto!" **

**Out stepped the so called class clown his classmates all gasped while a certain emo brooder scowled that the dobe was that powerful and from a royal clan like him. 'How dare the dobe have that power it should be mine along with him. WAIT thats not right I don't want the dobe but he is cute.' (Sorry a gay Uchiha is hilarious). Naruto stepped into his father's place and addressed the crowd.**

**"I would like to start out by saying how sorry I am for lying to all of you who know me. I am not the joker I play out to be it was a persona I had to play so that no one got the wiser and saw me for who I was because of my resemblance to Tou-san. To do this it was also forced my beautiful fiancée to play a ****role as well. Allow me to introduce the future wife of the new Namikaze clan many of you know her as the shy heiress of one of the major clans."  
With that the fellow classmates went wide eyed all thinking 'it couldn't be her.'**

**"Hyuuga Hinata!" **

**The name came out with a smile as the pale eyes girl came out and embraced him tightly in her arms as the crowd cheered for the turn of events. In the background Minato smiled 'I am so glad I damned my soul my some and my wife are so happy it was well worth it.'**

**To be continued**

******A.N.**** Before anyone asks a bloodline this powerful was befitting a bijuu of the Kyuubi's stature after all it killed him and used all his chakra to make it. As far as the immunity against the Sharingan its because I hate that cheap excuse for a doujutsu stealing other peoples hard work seems more like a handy cap for a clan of retards (I know not a p.c. Word but you know what you don't like it fuck you.) who can't learn on their own mental capacity.**


End file.
